Rainbow
by Arquellania
Summary: If you look closer, Vanessa Abrams has colors to share. Nate/Vanessa oneshot.


**Rainbow**

**--**

**Summary:** Nate Archibald sees many things in Vanessa Abrams's eyes. The most unusual thing? Colors.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl or this amazingly adorable couple, although I wish I did.

--

Nate could calculate how his girlfriend was feeling any particular day by looking into her eyes.

He had sort of a color code for her. It sounded odd, but if anyone knew Vanessa, they would see how she was like a quilt, woven by hand into different patterns and stitches. Vanessa was quite unpredictable, and though Nate would never admit it, he loved that about her.

--

Yellow was for happy.

This was a common color in her eyes, usually caused by the gleam of the sun when they walked in Central Park.

Her laughs would echo in his ears, contagious and welcoming. Soon enough he'd be laughing too, usually over nothing.

Yellow was her most relaxed color; she was vibrant and silly under the color's spell.

Nate loved yellow.

--

Green was for envious.

Once her rivalry with Jenny was in full force, Nate knew to stay away from the young blond.

But one day during school she approached him and started talking animatedly about him modeling for her spring line.

She had gotten too close for comfort; Nate kept on moving back until he was pinned against the courtyard walls.

That particular day Vanessa had arrived to walk him home.

"Why are you talking to her?" That was her immediate greeting.

"Hello to you too," He said abruptly.

She sighed and put her fingers through her hair. "Nate, you know I'm not getting along with her."

"She went up to me!" He defended himself. "I don't even care what she was talking about."

Vanessa stopped. "Really?"

Nate sighed then let out a laugh. "Really. I wouldn't lie to you."

Then she laughs too. "Oh. Sorry. I'm a bit paranoid."

Nate was a bit jumpy with green.

--

Red was for angry.

Her eyes were glass when they were red, unforgiving and closed in.

She held the crumpled letter he had written to Jenny in her hand when he first experienced red.

"I'm tired of this, Nate." Her voice breaks. "You keep on making the same mistakes."

"I'm trying to learn from them." He tries to come up with some form of reasoning.

"I can't do this anymore." She lets the letter fall to the ground.

"Vanessa, please-"

"I can't be in a relationship where I'm moving along and you're just standing still." She grabs her bag and hoists it on her shoulder. "I'm not going to wait for you anymore."

And then she was gone, the color of her eyes haunting Nate in his memories.

He hated red. He rarely saw it, but when he did, it was ruthless.

--

Dark blue was for depressed.

Her eyes were a dark blue for a long while after she had confronted him about the letter. Even Chuck had approached him about how down she had been feeling.

She just wanted him to apologize. But he just didn't know how to do it.

He felt spontaneous one day and headed to her apartment.

She was alone, sitting in front of the television, her eyes empty.

So he sat next to her and said everything he's done wrong lately. There was plenty.

But she had to know everything if they were ever going to work.

When he was finished, he sat there for a few moments. When the silence overtook him, he started to leave.

Vanessa grabbed him and sat him back down on the couch.

She just laid on him that night. Nate held her, listening to her almost silent breathing.

Dark blue scared him. He never wanted to see the color in her eyes because it just meant that she was having a horrible time. And she was the one person Nate never wanted unhappy.

--

Deep violet was for excited.

She was hyper, deep violet evident in her eyes when he first met her sister, Ruby.

They were sitting in her apartment eating Chinese takeout when she walked in uninvited.

She dropped her bags and immediately ran to Nate. He was a bit startled.

"You must be the famous Nate Archibald," She extended her hand. "Ruby Abrams."

Nate shook her hand and gave her his clear smile.

He looked back at Vanessa, who was smiling just as brightly as him.

"This one's a keeper, V." Ruby observed.

Deep violet was one of Nate's favorites. It showed everything he loved about Vanessa.

--

Light blue was for innocent.

Nate saw this only once when they got intimate in his bedroom one night.

It was unexpected and exhilarating until Vanessa stopped.

"Nate, I'm a virgin." And the light blue shone in her eyes clearly and vibrantly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Nate loosened up and backed away from her.

"No, it's fine." Vanessa said nervously.

"You sure?"

Vanessa gulped. "Yeah."

And so, when he took her purity that night, the light blue quickly disappeared and never returned.

Nate sort of missed it. To know that he actually saw the innocence in one girl, it amazed him.

--

The last one, pink, was for in love.

It had soon appeared after light blue disappeared. After that, it never went away.

The pink had shone brightly on his graduation day.

She handed him flowers and a big hug after the ceremony, her smile wider than ever before.

"Well, Miss Abrams, I'd say you're in love."

"You'd be right." Vanessa pecked him on the lips.

"I'd love to know with whom."

She laughed. Of course, it was contagious, falling onto Nate and some of the other graduates.

--

Vanessa Abrams was the one girl that you could experience a rainbow of emotions with.

They could be exhilarating, incredibly sad, vibrant, and another multitude of things.

Nate Archibald wouldn't have it any other way. His girl was special, and well, there was nothing wrong with acknowledging that.

--

**Author's Note:** Well, here's my dedication to everyone on the eNVy thread. You guys are so amazing, and I thank you for encouraging my writing!

My next NV oneshot will be **Tangerine**. And I hope it'll come out every bit as amazing as this one.

Review, please! I will love you if you do. Thanks, Cass


End file.
